


Leon remembers

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leon remembers the first time he met her.(Or: the author tries to kill off his hype after finally beating leon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Leon remembers

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i just beat leon in shield and i'm freaking the fuck outtttttt holy shit  
> also i've basically forgotten all the dialogue from the beginning of the game so pls forgive me

Leon remembers the first time he met her.

He hadn't really thought much of her then- she was Hop's best friend, sure, but he was really only there for Hop. The little battle they had after they got their pokemon was cute, sure, but-  
They were _kids_. Really, how much trouble could they get into with a couple of barely-out-of-their-eggs pokemon?

_(Sure, he'd managed the Challenge himself back when he was 10, but that was the kind of once-in-a-couple-of-lifetimes feat that was listed in history books for good reason.)_

And then he'd stepped back to watch his little bro and his rival battle their way through the Gym Challenge, growing ever more intrigued (and more than a little concerned) by the breakneck pace the two kids had set for themselves. In what seemed like no time at all, they'd blazed through Milo, then Nessa, and then even Kabu- but it wasn't until Nessa came up to him and demanded to know how much of her techniques he'd let slip that the full impact of what he might have unleashed upon the gym leaders hit him, with an insignificant _(but ever so slowly growing)_ voice inside his head whispering about how he might be defeated by a kid with barely any experience with pokemon battles.

He'd told that voice to shut up, because _yes_ the starting three gym leaders were tough to get through _but_ the Challenge was structured to be progressively more difficult for a _reason_ -

And then Hop had lost to Melony, and he'd allowed himself a sigh of relief before seeing Hop's rival being handed the Ice Badge _(what- how- why- it hadn't even been a hour since Hop had lost!)_ and maybe, just maybe panicking a little (not that he'd ever show anyone, since Leon the Champion never panicked).

( _But there was a traitorous little corner of his heart that was starting to glow with pride at how this girl had taken his offhand comment about becoming worthy rivals to him and was well on her way to making it real._ )

And then she'd constantly been in his thoughts, with how everyone was talking about her. It was easy to see why- the underdog first-time challenger rising through the ranks faster than anyone else- maybe even faster than _Leon_ \- was an easy story to be enamored by. So, it was with only mild surprise that he'd found out about Raihan's defeat at her hands (though he'd been busy with his own problems to deal with by then).

Somehow, the Champion Cup had snuck up on him without him noticing (to be fair, though, he was more worried about what Rose might be planning). He'd taken the chance to do some thorough soul-searching-

Looking for why a reason why this was the most excited he'd been for a fight, he realized.

Maybe he'd gotten complacent, secure on his throne of perpetual victory over Raihan (and wasn't that a kick in the balls, realizing that he hadn't really thought of him as a rival in so long). Maybe he was tired of battling the same people again and again and again-

And then it was time for the match, and he quashed all of these thoughts to make room for the fight. After all, with how much he'd been looking forward to it, unconsciously or not-

This fight deserved all the focus and effort he could give.

Rose, that slimy, scum-sucking, _utter ass_ -  
He'd been cursing the chairman's name every step of the way to Eternatus, his mouth set in a grim frown. He'd just had to enact his doomsday plan _now_ of all the possible days he could have done it-  
He bit off another curse that threatened to make its way out, fist clenched in righteous anger.  
(And if a large part of that anger was due to the interruption of the fated battle rather than the chairman's announcement of impending doom, at least nobody could tell.)

_Ah,_ he realized, _we're all doomed._  
Or so he had thought before his little bro (his little bro! The little kid that'd been nagging him about being the Champion since how-many-years-ago!) and his rival had pulled out some rusted pieces of scrap and used them to summon _legendary pokemon_ , before proceeding to beat the crap out of Eternatus alongside said legendary pokemon.  
All of a sudden he didn't feel as annoyed at Chairman Rose- sure, the man was still a piece of Magikarp shit, but the following beatdown was absolutely glorious.

... Hopefully he'd get his match soon, because even as he watched Eternatus being dragged into the pokeball he could feel his soul _singing_ for battle.

And so, standing on the field in front of her, having been utterly trounced in front of the whole world-

He smiles, with nothing but warm admiration bubbling in his chest, and _posed_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda terrible but i lost steam halfway through rip
> 
> anyway leon has a cute ass


End file.
